The Missing Riddle
by FullmetalAlchemist'sdaughter
Summary: Liz was just a normal girl who was secretly reading in class and suddenly in the magical world of Harry Potter.
1. Into An Interesting Book

KKKKKK

Intro – An interesting book

Have you ever read a book and felt like you were in the story. Well that happened to me . . . literally. It all started like this.

One day in class when I should have been listening to Mr. Potter's lecture on books of myth or taking notes on it. I was reading my favorite book, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. I suddenly had to close the book in order to not get caught reading. I was at the part where Percy was _trying_ to cheer Harry up about "Hogsmeade". But just as I closed the book, I heard a voice.

"Hey! Come back here!"

Then out of nowhere, the book flew open and I felt a strong gust of wind, like the force of a cyclone, pulling me into the pages.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know it's short, but its only an Intro. I have more, don't worry. I'm still working on Iron Maiden so don't be scared that I 'm going to drop it. I'll add chapter 1 and 2 later today of this story. <strong>


	2. Chapter 1 The Meeting

KKKKKK

Chapter 1- The meeting

Wait, where was I? Oh, I remember now…

A couple seconds after I was pulled in, I felt a sudden hardness at my feet and a crack.

"Ow!" I yelled as I gripped my ankle.

I heard feet so I hopped my way to the closest room and hid.

"Where am I?" I thought leaning toward the wall.

I peaked outside the door and saw people in robes with wands walking down the corridors. I jumped back into the closet it looked like.

"No way! I cannot be in Hogwarts. That's just a place in a book; I must be dreaming. Yeah, that's it. Just pinch yourself." I whispered to myself.

I did. No change. Still at a magic school with witches and wizards.

"Shit!" I yelled. Then the door opened. "Gah! Ow!" I jumped and yelled at the same time.

It was Draco Malfoy. "Who hides in a broom closet?"He laughs helping me up.

"Me, I guess. Sorry, I don't know how I got here and I panicked." I said laughing at myself.

I put some pressure on my ankle. "Ow." I winced.

Malfoy gave me a look; I'm guessing he took pity on me because he put my arm over his shoulder and took me to the hospital wing.

"Why you doing this? You don't even know me."I said softly.

"'Cause I want to. Just because I can be an ass, doesn't mean I am all the time." Malfoy replies. "I'm Draco by the way."

"Mine's Liz and thank you for the help." I reply back blushing.

"Oh great. Here comes Potter and his little gang. Why now of all times?" He mutters.

"What? Are you helping someone Malfoy?" Hermione smirked but confused.

"Uh . . . no. I just fell back and he was there behind me." I said trying to sound convincing.

"Just go your merry way mud blood, Potter and Weasley." Malfoy said darkly toward them.

They continued to walk away, whispering to one another.

"That was close." I said when they were gone.

"Yep, and nice cover by the way."

"Thanks, I'm good at it but I only do it to save my butt," I said blushing, "Let's keep going."


	3. Chapter 2 through

Chapter 2 –

By the time we got to the hospital wing Draco was exhausted. No, I mean it he was really tired.

"I think I got it from here." Said Madame Pomfrey helping me to a cot.

"Thank you Draco. Have a seat." I said thoughtfully then giving him a kiss on the cheek.

After Madame Pomfrey fixed my ankle Draco up to me and asked me" Hey you want to go to the Three Broomsticks with me?"

Dumbstruck I just sat there but said "Yes; Sure, when?"

We both smiled and he took my hand and replied "Now. If you'd like."

About 15 minutes later, we arrived at the Three Broomsticks.

"Here we are my dear," he smoothly said to me opening the door.

I giggled. "Wow. What a gentleman."

So then, we ordered two butter beers and talked.

"Draco," I suddenly said. He looked up. "What am I goanna do? I know I'm adopted and I feel like my life belongs here but I have no memories of this world or if I even have any magic blood in me."

He took both my hands and relaxed he told me "Don't worry. We'll go to Professor Snape and he'll know what to do. But until then let's have some fun."

And fun we did have cause after that we went to all the other stores like Honey Dukes and zonkos.

At the end of the afternoon, we rested against a small pine tree near the castle.

"So . . . are you having fun?" He said nudging me with his elbow.

"Yes. I'm having fun and thank you for the most wonderful day." I replied half awake.

"Good," he laughed, "Cause I'd hate to bring you to him if you're in a bad mood."

I yawned, "Let's go now. Before I pass out on your comfy shoulder." I said attempting to keep my icy blue eyes open.

"Okay. You ready?" He yawned himself.

A second later, he lifted himself then me and we walked down to the dungeons to have our talk with Professor Snape.

Chapter 3-The memory

Once down in the dungeons I followed Draco to Professor Snape's classroom.

"He's probably working on that stupid potion for that new defense against the dark arts teacher; Lets go in," Draco said holding my hand.

He knocks on the door and says quietly, "hello; Professor Snape. Are you here?"

He perks his head up from his desk and sees Draco holding hands with a stranger (_me_).

" . Who's this?" Snape asks extremely curious.

I stick my hand out and introduce myself saying, "Sir. My name's Liz."

"He stares at me as if he saw a ghost. Are you the daughter of Mary James?"

I shrugged "I wouldn't know sir. I don't know who my mother is. That's why Draco took me to see you."

Draco stepped up and said "Its true sir. Could you maybe do Occumency and maybe find out if she has any hidden memories of her mother?"

"I'll see what I can do Mr. Malfoy. You just go down to dinner. Ms. Liz and I will join in a while," Snape replied giving a small sigh.

Draco nodded and smiled weakly. When he left, Snape led me to a room. He then told me to lie down on a lounge chair and close my eyes. It was not long before he worked his magic. Memories came flooding toward me. Things like my fifth birthday and Christmases. Then when I found the memory I wanted, the flood of memories stopped and let this one play out. I heard a voice. It was a woman; I think it was my mother.

"Mum! I'm not going to let Tom force her into this dark life of his. I'm going to use that secret magic of ours to send her to a safer universe, a normal one."

I felt tears swell behind my eyes. But then I heard a crack.

"Got to go. He must be home. I'll come by later with Lizzie later when its time. See you soon. Love you too! Bye!" She said in a hurry on the phone.

"It must be my Dad!" I cried out.

The front door flew open and a man appeared right then and there; or at least I thought it was.

-Be warned! Make sure you're sitting on the ground for this one, because you may fall out of your chair. –

This "_man_" wasn't normal looking; He was pale. And then suddenly I realized where I've seen this man before. I gasped in horror.

"Hello Mary. I'm home," this "man" said as he gave my mother a peck on the cheek.

I shivered. Just a second after he said that, I started freaking out.

"No! This monster can't be my father!" I cried out.

I even tried to prevent him from picking up my practically 2-year-old self. But my arms went through him as if I was a ghost. Now. I was going nuts. When I was awake, I was crying and screaming like a maniac.

Then someone grabbed my shoulders and hugged me tight. I open my eyes fully but slowly. I looked up. It was Draco. I then threw my arms around him.

"Shh! It's okay. I've got you now." Draco said soothing me.

My sobbing softened and soonly stopped. I wiped my eyes and let go of Draco.

"Thank you Draco," I said. Then my head to Snape, I told him, "Thank you as well, Professor. Even though I found out something terrible, I'm glad I know."

"Are you sure? I mean finding that out about the Dark Lord and your mother . . ." Professor Snape began, but then was interrupted by Draco.

"What do mean him and her mother?" Draco burst out.

"Draco," I said softly, "The Dark Lord is my father."

Chapter 4 –

Later that night, after finding that out that dark secret from my subconscious mind, Draco escorted me to the slytherin common room. Since it was obvious that I belonged there. He told me where my quarters were, and sadly, Pansy Parkinson's was there too.

"Who the hell are you? Pansy spat at me with intense eyes.

"The new girl, and Draco Malfoy's new girlfriend," I smirked glaring back at her.

With a shocked expression, she growled at me, and then angrily turned away in her outrageously high heels. I smiled gleefully, savoring my momentary triumph. But suddenly realizing how tired I was, I turned to what would be my bed and plopped onto it and fell to sleep.

…

The next morning, I woke up finding slytherin robes and everything that I needed for school next to my bed. And they were new too! "Aww, thanks Draco," I murmured to myself.

I got dressed ,and then, picking up what I presumed was my mother's old wand, I walked over to the great hall to meet Draco for breakfast.

As I walked down to sit by Draco, an owl swooped over me and dropped a letter into my hands, with "_Miss Riddle" _on the front. So I opened it.

Dear Ms. Riddle,

We're delighted to inform you that you are formally in the school's . . . what do those muggles call it . . . . . . database.

P.S. Your books have already been paid for, including the other supplies and your mother's old wand, by the school.

P.S.S. Your schedule is on the back of the letter.

-Sincerely Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster

Just after looking at my schedule, someone called my name, "Liz!" It was Draco, "Come over here, and you two scoot over," he added shoving Crab and Goyle over.

I sat down, smiling , and Parkinson sulked stuffing her eggs into her mouth. He held my hand as I placed my eggs, bacon, and chocolate chip muffin onto my plate.

"How'd you sleep," he asked, taking bite of his toast.

"Good," I replied, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"What classes are they having you take, since you're new here?"He said probably hoping that we'd have at least one class together.

I handed him the paper.

" Really? They're giving you a first year schedule. Hmm. . . Maybe they'll give a summer classes so you can catch up," he guessed, surprised.

" I hope so. After my third class, I have lunch. When do you have it?" I asked, before taking a sip of my pumpkin juice.

"At least we have that together," he said smugly.

I smiled, then told him I'd see him in a couple of hours. Then, just when I was walking away, he called out, "See yah later, beautiful!"

I blushed, then walked away at a brisk pace.

. . .

Since I played the muggles' video games in that other dimension, I knew where all the classrooms were. I hurried along the corridor to Charms, and got there just in time.

" Good morning, class! We have a new student with us today. Her name is Ms. Elizabeth Riddle. Ms. Riddle, pick any spare seat," Professor Flitwick said enthusiastically.

And so the day continued, each class starting the same way. But by the time, it was lunch, I was starving, and yet I was so excited to see Draco again that I barley even noticed. When I saw him, I scooted over there so quickly that Pansy nearly fell out her seat.

"Sorry there Pansy. You okay?" I asked her sarcastically.

"No problem. Just as long Draco wasn't hurt from your turkey thighs," Pansy sneered.

It was tense between me and her so Draco stuffed a pumpkin pasty in both of our mouths. Crab laughed, and for once, Parkinson and I looked at each other and laughed too. Why? Because we looked too stupid and realized that we were acting the way we looked.

That was fun. Will you pass me that sandwich, Draco?" I asked once our laughing stopped.

"Ham or tuna?" he asked back holding two sandwiches.

"Ham," I answered taking the sandwich from his hands.

With that I took a bite and our day stayed peaceful from that moment on( for Hogworts's standards anyway).


End file.
